1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container and method, and more particularly, to a packaging container using a pallet and enclosure box to package an article for storage and transport, and a method for packaging an article in such a container.
2. Discussion of the Background
Shipping containers are used to package large electronic equipment such as printers and copiers for storage and transport. A typical design of such containers includes an upper enclosure box to enclose an article therewithin, and a lower platform or pallet having an open-sided hollow structure to accommodate tines of a forklift during handling of the container. The enclosure box is made of corrugated cardboard with the pallet formed of wood or plywood for strength and durability, while cardboard pallets are often used depending on specific applications.
In most such containers, the pallet and enclosure box are secured to each other to form an integrated structure which prevents shifting of packaged articles during handling of the shipping container. To provide safe and efficient packaging of articles, various methods have been proposed to reliably secure an enclosure box to a pallet in an integrated pallet container.
For example, one conventional packaging container secures an enclosure box onto a pallet by passing a pair of straps around the enclosure box through side openings in the hollow pallet, and tightening the straps with a buckle or fastener connecting opposite ends of each encircling strap.
Another conventional packaging container includes a corrugated cardboard pallet having through-holes in its sides in addition to side openings to accommodate forklift tines, and an enclosure box having corresponding through-holes on sides near the bottom edge. In this packaging container, the enclosure box is secured to the pallet by engaging attachments in the corresponding through-holes of the pallet and the enclosure box.
One drawback of the securing technique using fastening straps is that the need for strapping the enclosure box and pallet makes it troublesome to assemble the container, and that handling the assembled container can damage the enclosure box where concentrated stresses are applied to those corners that are in contact with the encircling straps.
On the other hand, the packaging container having the pallet and enclosure box secured by corresponding through-holes is relatively easy to assemble, but requires the use of cardboard pallets rather than standard wood or plywood pallets, limiting practical application of this method to pallet containers integrally made of corrugated cardboard.